


Working Too Hard

by loversandidols



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Genderswap, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversandidols/pseuds/loversandidols
Summary: Let us make you feel good, Noona, please..." Baekyhun whispered."You need it." Chen said, his hand sliding up the back of her shirt, playing with the clasp of her bra.CBX threesomes for the win!





	Working Too Hard

It was late, and Xiumin, Chen, and Baekhyun were working on things for CBX in their hotel room. There was still some work left to do, but everyone was exhausted, and any work they did now would just end up having to be redone again correctly when they were more awake.

"Noona, what do you want to eat?" Chen asked, pulling his phone out so he could order something. 

Xiumin was distracted in her papers for a moment but eventually looked up. 

"Oh, um, nothing. I'm good." she said, quickly returning to the notes she was scribbling down. 

"Noona..." Baekhyun said gently. 

Xiumin didn't reply just hummed "Hmm?", still engrossed in her work as Baekhyun crawled towards her on the bed on his hands and knees. 

"Noona, you have to take care of yourself." he said, rubbing his thumb over her kneecap. 

"Yeah, the work can wait. You should relax." Chen said, now behind Xiumin, his hands massaging out the knots in her shoulders. He knew she needed to bring them down from her ears every now and then. 

"I don't have the time." Xiumin said, flipping to the next page. 

Chen grabbed the end of her notebook, gently tugging it out of her grasp, the empty space quickly being replaced with Baekhyun's hands, holding hers tightly. 

"Yes. You do." Chen said firmly. 

"When was the last time you did something for yourself, Noona?" Baekhyun asked, looking up at her through his long eyelashes. 

"I took a shower this morning. That was just me." she defended. 

"Did you get off?" Chen asked, eyes twinkling. 

A blush rose high on Xiumin's cheekbones and she shook her head no. 

"Then it doesn't count." he said. 

Baekhyun scooted closer, almost in her lap now. 

"Let us make you feel good, Noona, please..." Baekyhun whispered. 

"You need it." Chen said, his hand sliding up the back of her shirt, playing with the clasp of her bra but not undoing it. 

"Okay..." Xiumin said, only to be met with Baekhyun's wide grin. 

Xiumin took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders and shaking the stillness from her arms, the tension off her shoulders. 

"Let us see you?" Baekhyun asked. 

Xiumin sighed as if it were a bother, pulling off her top, running her fingers through her hair and smoothing it back down. Her bra was red, as red as Baekhyun's hair and how Chen's lips always got after they'd been kissing for a while. 

"You're adorable." Baekhyun said, smiling at her, thin fingers reaching out and dancing over her belly button, gently tracing upward. 

He traced a line underneath the cups of her bra, ducking his head to press a kiss to her collarbone. Chen was sitting behind Xiumin, his legs spread on either side of her, and his lips met her neck, the blunt edge of his teeth nibbling at her ear. Xiumin breathed out through her teeth, almost a hiss as Baekhyun worked his hand up her shorts, cupping her underneath the denim and through the silk of her panties. 

For a while she just let Chen mark up her neck and Baekhyun thumb at her under her shorts, letting the sensations build inside her, but eventually she squirmed, huffing. 

"You're supposed to be relaxing." Chen scolded into her hair. 

"Then tell Baek to stop teasing me." Xiumin complained. 

"You heard her Baek, take off her shorts. Put those pretty fingers of yours to good use." Chen commanded. 

Baekhyun blushed wildly, and Xiumin could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. He undid the button of her shorts and she lifted her hips, letting him take them off of her. 

"I love your thighs." Baekhyun said almost reverently, his head falling into her lap. 

Xiumin smiled, carding her fingers through Baekhyun's hair as he kissed her hipbone. His hand slipped under the waistband of her panties, middle and index finger dipping down, feeling how wet she was. 

"She's soaked, Chen." he said, grinning up at the other boy. 

Xiumin felt so, so entirely theirs then. Like they could do whatever they wanted with her. 

"And it's all for us." Chen said, smile dangerous as he ducked down, meeting the other boy in a filthy kiss over Xiumin's head. 

When they pulled apart, Baekhyun laughed. "She liked that. She just got wetter.". 

He trailed his wet fingers up, circling her clit, just enough pressure to make her want more. 

"Fuck, Baek, Chen... I want one of you inside me." she whined. 

"Nuh-uh. Baekhyun hyung's gonna make you cum on his fingers. We know how much you love them." Chen said, right as Baekhyun's fingers curled inside of her, making her yelp. 

"Go on Baek, make her cum." Chen said, voice raspy and low next to her ear as he watched Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun nodded, sliding a third finger inside of her and arching them just so. She was so close, she just needed- Baekhyun leaned down, licking at her clit through the silk. 

"Ah!" she gasped as she came, clenching around Baekhyun's fingers. 

"Fuck, Noona." Baekhyun growled, looking up at her, pupils blown wide. 

Xiumin was still catching her breath as Baekhyun shifted, clearly on edge. 

"What about you two?" Xiuimin asked, eyeing up Chen's erection through his jeans. 

Chen was walking towards the foot of the bed, where Baekhyun was. The other boy was sitting on his knees, already undoing Chen's fly. 

"Don't worry Noona. Just relax and enjoy the show." Chen grinned. 

Baekhyun sighed happily; if there was one thing he enjoyed as much as making Xiumin cum, it was making Chen cum.


End file.
